Love is unpredictable
by Miesie-chan
Summary: Cid didn't know what to do anymore with rikku, she should have been a responsible women by now. But by the looks of it, she still has a long to go. RxG
1. Chapter 1

"RIKKU!!"

Rikku came running to his office when she heard cid growl her name.

"Pops! What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the _matter_!? Do you know how much money you have _spent _yesterday?!?!"

"Of course I do!..uhh..I….uh….can't…hehe..I forgot?" She said nervously

"You forgot?! How can you spend 200.000 gills in _1_ day?!

"Oohhh Pops don't make such a big deal out of i-" she stopped talking when she saw the look cid was giving. He looked mad you can almost see the veins popping on his forehead.

But I ..I didn't spend _that_ much money! Did I? noo noo don't be silly that amount is CRAZY to be spent in one day!... right?

"Pops! chill I will find a job I promise.

"You _promise?_ How many times have you already _made_ that promise?"

"Pops chilllll!!! People are watching! It's embarrassing!" She whispered through her gritted teeth lowering her head as she spoke.

"Rikku where did you spend it on? This isn't the first time ya know last time you spend 100.000 Gills on … what was it again?"

"It was a very very big Birthday cake! Plus 50 boxes of chocobo food! And toys and other things for Clasko's chocobo named Choco! It was his birthday!"

"You spend _that_ much money on a_ chocobo_?!?!?!"

Rikku gasped "Pops! How can you say such thing!" She said shocked

"Anyway…. you should have seen Clasko's face! He was Speechless!!"

Cid muttered something Rikku couldn't quite hear. He said something with "tell me bout it?"

Cid sighed "where did you spend it on this time?"

"This time? Well I've bought a chocobo for myself he was so _cute_! I only wanted to buy one actually but the others were watching me with such _sad sad faces_! I couln't help it so I bought them all."

"Y-how many have you bought?!"

"How many you ask?..... let me count… 1,2,3,4,5"

"Only 5 Pops but They didn't have a home so I also bought a ranch and lots of food and chocobo toys and stuff for them."

Cid shook his head and sighed.

"Pops? hellooo earth to pops?" she laughed nervously.

"…What more can I say? Rikku"

"..Uhm something like ..really? That's great Rikku! I love chocobo's too! Why don't why buy another 5 chocobo's!"

"What do you think pops?"

Cid just stared at her then stood up and said it's late I need to rest goodnight rikku.

* * *

Cid sat on his desk thinking what he should do with rikku she is already 18 years old! But she is acting like a 5 year old! Most Al-bheds womens at this age already have a boyfriend or are already married!

"Sir Gippal is here to see you.

Gippal! That's it!

* * *

**This is the first story I've ever made **

**If you see sentences/words that I spelled/wrote wrong please tel****l me and don't get angry xD I know my english + grammer are pretty poor. English is my fourth language so I'm still working on it!**

**And please review =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2****.**

* * *

Gippal! Perfect! Gippal and Rikku did have a thing for each other when they were younger..

plus they're best buddies! If they can marry each other then I'll have nothing to worry anymore! Gippal leader of the machine faction and my daughter

"Cid?"

But I can't just say to them that they have to get married…. orr can I maybe if I let rikku work for him? Maybe then……-

"Cid?!?!? Are you even listening?!"

"What's the yelling for! I'm not deaf ya know!..Cid barfed

"……Son! What do you think of rikku?"

"..uh what do you mean old man?"

"What I mean is _what_ do you think of my daughter!"

Gippal rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his broad chest and smirked.

"Why would you ask me that old man?"

Cid began to lose his temper, "Son! You know I don't like to repeat myself!"

Gippal was quiet for a while, what can he say they have a thing when they were younger but it was kinda complicated.. And why would Cid wanna know what I think of her? It's impossible for us to be back together.. my taste in women's have changed Gippal though.

"Rikku is……Rikku?" Gippal said dumbly.

"What's that supposed to mean!! She's not pretty? Smart? Or-"

"No! that's not what I mean! What I mean is………sh-she..is.." Gippal stuttered he doesn't even know _what_ he can say.

"Pops? Can I lend a hover?" A voice rang out from the doorway.

Rikku? Rikku! come here for a sec!

"uh oke?" Rikku came in and her eyes immediately brightened when she saw Gippal. Her heart also skipped a lot faster.

"Gippal! Uh…hiya!..uh.. time no see." She said hesitantly

"Cid's girl! How ya been?" Gippal ask with cockiness in his voice.

"S..same as ever..hehe." _Why am I stuttering?_ Rikku though.

"Rikku have you got a date for Yuna's wedding?"

"……why would you ask Pops?" _Rikku can't help but think there's something fishy in Cid's voice._

"Because Gippal wants to take you as his date.."Cid said coolly

Gippal choked on his own saliva "What? Cid I- but Cid cut him off "don't worry Gippal I told you she wouldn't refuse right Rikku?"

Rikku's face flushed _did he really wanted to ask me?_ She though hopefully.

"I…Oke she said smiling sweetly at them."

Gippal stood there speechless. _"What just happened?"_ he though to himself.

Gippal was about to say something but Cid stopped him.

"Rikku you can leave now I still have some business to discuss with Gippal"

"Y-you can't just tell me to come and then tell me to leave! I'm not a yoyo ya know! Rikku wined.

She stuck out her tongue and left the room.

"Now where are we"

"Start explaining why you lied that I wanna take rikku as my date to Yuna's wedding?"Gippal ask dumbly

"Right! Son you are going to the wedding with rikku as your date got it?!"

"Cid! You can't just decide who I can bring as my date to the wedding?!"

"Does _that_ mean you don't like Rikku?!"Cid almost growled

"Cid what I and rikku have or had is in the past!"Gippal tried to explain but explaining to Cid is just like explaining to a little kid how healthy veggies are.

".....Date!! GOT IT!!!!!" Cid growled the last part.

Gippal just stood there speechless and annoyed.

* * *

**Yuna's wedding day.**

"Should I tell her the truth? But then she will get hurt… *sighed* guess there's nothing I can do now…but I…I don't want anything to do with her! Why did Cid do that! "Gippal though bitterly.

"I'm done!" Rikku stood at the stairs smiling her sweet smile at Gippal.

She wore a green cute dress hugging her in all the right places…he stared a little longer… yea definitely the right places-

"Gippal? …Hello?.... Earth to Gippal!" She giggled

"Huh Wha?"

"I asked what do you think of my dress?" she asked shyly she don't know why but she blushed.

"it's … cool I guess"

Rikku narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him "Meanie!" with that she left.

"H-hey! Cid's girl! Wait up!"

* * *

"Yunie Congratulations!! Rikku squealed

"Thank youu!!! This day was just soo Perfect rikku! I feel soo…soo Complete you know" Yuna said with teary eyes.

Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand "Aww Yunie I'm so happy for you! You deserve it!" with that she gave Yuna a big hug.

"Never though you would be Gippals date" came a cool voice.

"Hiya Pain!" the al bhed greeted happily

Yuna looked a little confused and asked "You guys… are you two-"

Rikku face flushed "Nooo Nooo we're just friends Yunie!"

Paine just looked at the al bhed girl.

"wha-why are you looking at me like that?" _asked the al bhed a little confused._

Paine schrugged.

"uhh guys let's go dance with the boys oke?"asked Yuna

"Yea let's gooo"Rikku and Yuna skipped happily to the boys.

* * *

**Couple hours later**

Rikku just sat there watching Yuna and Tidus dance. She's waiting for Gippal to ask her to dance, but he didn't.

"bored?"came a voice

Paine. she recognize it immediately. "uh little? I'm getting tired of waiting for Gippal to ask me to dance!!!! Where is he anyway?! Have you seen him?" she asked annoyed.

"…well I-"

"Ey Rikku Long time no see ya said Wakka. he was walking kinda weird, he probably had a few drinks she thought

"You looking for *hiccup* gip-man?"

"Yea have you seen him?" the al bhed asked hopefully.

Paine tried to stop Wakka from saying where he is but it was too late.

"Yea he is in the bar flirting with some long blonde *hiccup* girl."

"He-he-what?! Ugh! With that she stormed to the bar her eyes looking like it can pop out any moment.

Paine stood there sighing "I should've expected that this would happen."

* * *

Gippal stood there talking and flirting with a long blonde girl just like Wakka said. Rikku couldn't help but feel a hurt.

"Gippal I need to talk to you! Said a annoyed rikku"

Gippal turned his head "uh Cid's girl? Can't you see that I'm a little _busy_?"

"..talk." Rikku felt hurt she doesn't know why but Gippal has asked her to be his date right? Then why is he dumping her when he asked her?

Gippal knew Rikku's stubborn and he doesn't want her to make a scene so he listens "Fine let's talk"

Gippal leaned on the door frame he looked slightly annoyed. But Rikku didn't care she wanted to hear a reason.

"Well…I…I…" Talk Rikku! Why can't I get the words outta my mouth?! Why is it always soo damn difficult to talk to him?!"

Gippal was getting impatient and it showed "Well?"

"Why did you ask me to be your date?! While you're..you're..dancing and flirting with other girls! ! ! You think all girls are just toys and don't have feelings don't ya!! Y-youre such a such a Se-Self-centred man-whore!!" she cried out.

Gippal stood there speechless.

There were some people watching including the girl who Gippal was flirting with.

"Tsk Tsk poor girl that boy is a typical player!

"His parent probably didn't raise him properly!

"Tsk doubt he'd even had one.

When Gippal heard that something inside him has snapped.

"I'ma selfish player? I didn't wanted to ask you in the first place!It's your dad that forced me to take you as my date!! Because he's afraid that his precious spoiled little princess can't get a date herself! Why would I bring an immature little girl w- he stopped when he saw Rikku. she looked hurt… more than hurt her eyes were full of tears, she was trying not to let the tears fall but the tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. He mentally slapped himself, he felt like a jerk! It wasn't her fault she didn't know any of it, I could've said no to Cid even if I know it wouldn't change a thing but I didn't.

* * *

Rikku felt ashamed why would Pops do that? Is he scared I'm not pretty enough to get a date? Even so why is Gippal so mad about being my date? Does he hate me that much? Why does it feel like he's stabbing me heart? Why don't the tears stop?

Everybody is watching. Rikku have never been so humiliated in her life, she never cried in front of anybody! Except once when Gippal broke up with her. She doesn't know what to do. So she did the only thing that came up her mind. Run.

* * *

Yuna was schoked but she wasn't the only one. most people have never seen Rikku cry she was always the happy-go-girl. When Yuna saw Rikku ran away she ran after her.

Paine went to Gippal and punches him in the face.

YOU IDIOT!!!! She yelled.

Gippal sat on the ground emotionless he can't get the image of Rikku crying in front of him otta his head. she looked so… hurt… last time he has seen those tears and hurt in her eyes was when he broke up with her. He wished he could turn back time but he knew he doesn't have that power. He didn't even feel pain when Paine punches him_._

Paine saw the regret in his eyes and soften "get up" she said coolly.

* * *

Rikku kept running her tears wouldn't stop falling, her legs hurts and her throat were burning but she didn't stop running she wanted to go to someplace nobody can find her.

* * *

**Chapp 2! **

**Like I said in the first chap My English grammar is very poor so please don't flame..**

**And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rikku!!!!

"I can hear Yunie calling me but I can't stop running, how can I face her? How can I face _them_?

"I don't know where I'm running to, but I don't hear Yunie anymore.. my legs were hurting my throat were burning and my tears won't stop falling.

"I slowed down when I realised I was in the macalania woods, I don't know why but this place calmed me..

"Where can I go? I can't go back to Bikanel or the Celsius, because...then they would find me.

"I can't face them! Not now.. not after this…

_**Flashback**_

_**3 month earlier **_

Pnudran! Frana ryja oui paah?! Bubc dneat du luhdyld oui dra fruma desa! Oui'ja paah kuha dra fruma faag fedruid dammehk yhoputo! Oui fana cibbucat du tamejan dra cibbmeac vun Bubc! _(__Brother! Where have you been?! Pops tried to contact you the whole time! You've been gone the whole week without telling anybody! You were supposed to deliver the supplies for Pops! )_

"Cusa eteud pnuga dra fehtuf uv dra Lamceic_ (Some idiot broke the window of the Celsius) _he muttered.

"Cu? Dryd tuach'd aqbmyeh fro oui'ja cdyoat yfyo y fruma faag! Bubc fyc visehk oy ghuf!_ (So? That doesn't explain why you've stayed away a whole week! Pops was Fuming ya know!)_

"E haatat najahka! Cu E byngat dra Lamceic eh Gemegy frana E puikrd y ruica. E cdyoat ib dra fruma hekrd fyedehk vun dryd eteud du lusa pylg! _(__I needed revenge! So I parked the Celsius in Kilika where I bought a house. I stayed up the whole night waiting for that idiot to come back!)_

"Dryd'c fro oui cdyoat yfyo y fruma faag? _(That's why you stayed away a whole week?) _Rikku asked surprised.

"Oac pid dryd lufynt hajan lysa pylg!_ (Yes but that coward never came back!) _Brother said walking away

" Oui'na kuhhy ku caa bubc?_ (You're gonna go see pops?) _Rikku giggled famm kuut milg fedr dryd!, Yht fryd yna oui kuhhy tu fedr dra ruica oui pnuikrd?_ (Well good luck with that! And what are you gonna do with the house you brought?)_

"You can have it!! Brother said with his thick accent.

**End Flashback **

"That house actually it was an apartment that Brother brought on the third floor, dumbass! If that kid came back how can brother be faster than him! he have to wait for the elevator or run down the stairs, but when he's finally outside the kid would already be gone! Or he could just jump off the balcony.

"That apartment nobody knows about it except Brother but with a brain like his, I bet he already forgot about it.

"It was a nice apartments though… guess there's no other choice than going there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I still sitting on the ground when there's a couch?

"Why won't my heart stop hurting? Why wouldn't the tears stop falling? WHY DOES MY MIND KEEP REPLAYING THE SCENE!?!?!?!?

"Stupid Gippal! Why were you so mean? Why did you have gotten so mad about going to the party with me? Why do you hate me so much? Why do I ask myself so many questions!? WHY AM I STILL SITTING ON THE GROUND!?!?

"Why did pops forced Gippal to be my date? does he really thinks that nobody would want me?

"I don't know how long I sat on the ground… crying, I even fell asleep on that spot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 3**

**I was wondering..****have anybody read this story? Becuzzzz I have 0 reviews T^T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I.....she…she's..too fast….. Yuna panted.

"What if... what if something happened? We have to find her! Yuna said voice filled with panic.

"Yuna.. Tidus went to stand next to Yuna en hugged her. "Don't worry Rikku's a big girl now I'm sure everything is gonna be oke, she just need some time alone.

"He's right came a cool voice, Paine, let her be for a few days. She's probably at Bikanel.

**3 days later**

**At the machine faction.**

"knock knock"

"Come in..

"Boss, sir Cid is here to see you.

_Cred! Rikku probably told him everything about that night, he probably came here to throw some punches..*sigh*_

"Gippal! Son! How's business? Cid asked with his loud voice while entering.

_Gippal raised his eyebrow, i__sn't he here to kick my ass?_

"Why you're here Cid?

"What do ya mean son? O and by the way where's Rikku? She hasn't come home since Yuna's wedding. And why have she decided to stay here anyway?

I froze _what does he mean staying here? Hasn't gone back to Bikanel?_ "What do you mean she hasn't come home? I ask.

"Ya mean she isn't here? That Dead boy and Yuna said Rikku's staying here for a couple a days!

I was about to say that she isn't and that I don't know where she is but someone stopped me.

"Rikku is with Lulu in Luca.. said a voice, Paine she was standing at the doorway with her arms crossed as usual.

"*sigh* When would that kid learn THAT MONEY DOESN'T GROW ON MY BACK LIKE HAIR! He growled.

"You have hair on your back? Paine ask with her usual mono-tone voice

"That's not the point!! Cid yelled, call me when she gets back. with that he left.

I chuckled "Poor Cid."

"Didn't know you could still laugh" she said coldly "Rikku is missing.."

My heart froze

"Nobody have seen here since the wedding, no calls, no letters, nothing.

"Wha-What do you mean? You just said she's-

"I lied. Cid's behaviour isn't going to help us find Rikku, he would only be yelling en shouting, and if we've found Rikku than he would just be yelling or shouting at her how immature and childish that act of her was, and before you know she would ran of again… that's why we decided not to tell him and brother, Paine explained.

"So you mean she's been missing for 3 days now? Where could she be?

"We don't know, with that she left.

_Dammit Cid's girl where could she be? Shit maybe something happened? No No NO! _

_Why am I panicking? I need to calm down. Breathe in Breathe out..Bre-_

"Boss!

"WHAT!!!!? Realizing I just yelled at somebody for no reason.. I cleared my throat, Sorry what do you want?

The employee who now looked terrified tried to talk "T-T-The goods have arrived s-sir.

"Tell Syndo to take care of that, I have something to do.. are there any hovers left?

"Y-yes sir.

_Poor boy I probably scared the shit outta him. _

I went to the garage to get a hover and drove off. I don't know where to search for her, but I just hope that along the way I will find her... just the thought of losing Rikku scared me..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 4**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh why wouldn't they sell me alcohol! Stupid rules! I said as I kick the rocks on the road.

_Stupid Gippal! because of him the last 3 days I've cried myself to sleep, my eyes are swollen, and my heart is hurting.._

I looked up and saw at the end of the road a bar, _maybe I can get a few there?_

"What can I get for you? Ask the man

"I dunno just give me something strong. I asked impatiently.

"Aren't you underage?

"Why would you care? I said frowning

"I don't. What about clryddanat raynd? (shattered heart) It's strong and it's special for people with a broken heart.

"Fine, give me 4 bottles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_WHY WOULD I GO WITH AN ANNOYING BRAT?!_

_Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Gippal!__! _

_Why is my heart still hurting? It hurts….so much._

_Medicine.. I need medicine but where is the pharmacy?_

_I decided to ask a passer-by_ "do you know where the pharmacy is?

"Yes just keep walking and then you'll see a pharmacy.

**At the ****pharmacy**

_Fever? __no, stomach ache? no, head ache? no, sore throat? no, painkillers?...... What's it for?_

_I grabbed a bottle and went to the counter to ask._

"Miss? What's this for? showing her the bottle.

"Pain killers. She answered simply

"I know that! but what does it do? I ask a little angry

"It kills the pain. she answered flatly

_It kills the pain…__ painkillers it is._

I walked out the stores and started to walk home…or to the house I'm living in right now.

"_I didn't want to ask you in the FIRST PLACE! IT"S YOUR DAD THAT FORCED ME TO TAKE YOU AS MY DATE! WHY WOULD I WANNA BRING AN IMMATURE LITTLE KID W-_

_My mind started to replay the scene again. No__! Don't cry I gotta stay strong! I hate it when people see me crying! It makes me feel weak… _

I was almost home but then I heard somebody calling my name I froze, then I slowly turned to see who it was. I let a sigh out of relieved when I saw who it was, Clasko.

"Hey Rikku long time no see! How have you been?

"I set up my usual smile and replied with a happy voice "I'm fine, are you doing grocery?

"Kinda a chocobo's sick so I went to buy medicine. I saw you at the pharmacy when I was about to enter the shop, you exited the shop not even noticing me!

"Ow I did? Heh sorry…

"What did you buy at the pharmacy anyway?

"Painkillers. I said before I could stop myself_ I really need to learn to think before I talk_.

"Painkillers? Why would you need that?

"O it isn't for me it's for uh......Yunie!

"Well I gotta go see ya later!

I made it home but the pain in my heart is still there… so I grabbed the alcohol bottle opened it and drank it hoping to forget everything. The liquid burned down my throat, I finished the first bottle pretty quick and went for the second.

**Flashback**

**2 years earlier **

"Rikku we need to talk. Said Gippal seriously.

"Gippy! She ran to him and gave him a big hug, where have you been? I've searched the whole day for you ya know!

"Sorry I've had some things to do. He said hugging her back. "Let's go for a walk.

They were walking for like a half an hour before Rikku started to complain.

"Gippy? We're like walking for hoursss!!! She wined "why don't you tell me already what you wanted to say?

Gippal stopped and turned to her he walked up to her and intertwined their hands. "Rikku…I'll be leaving tomorrow.

"What do you mean? asked the al bhed princess innocently.

"I'm gonna join the Crimson Squad… they've accepted me.

"Really? Gippy that's great! You've been training and working so hard for it!

"Yea… Gippal looked down at their intertwined hand and said slowly "Rikku…let's end it here… he said sadly.

"What do you mean end it here? End the day? She asks hopefully.

"No…end…us…end this relationship… He slowly pulled his hands back. He doesn't dare to look in her eyes because he's afraid to see the hurt…he have caused her.

"What? W-why? She sobbed

"Because if I'm going to join the Crimson Squad I want to go without things to worry about… he said still not looking at her.

"You mean worry about m-me? Y-you s-s-see me as a burden? She sobbed

Even if he isn't looking at her he still can hear her cry, her sobs, her voice filled with hurt…

"No.. Rikku just…just end it here oke? With that he left, leaving a crying Rikku behind him.

He couldn't stay any longer the hurt in her voice was killing him! He loved her, that's why he broke up with her, because he's afraid she would be waiting for him _everyday. _He doesn't know when he'll be back or IF he'll make it back alive! He wanted to kill Sin that monster that killed his parent, sister, and brother. But that's not the only reason he wanted the monster gone......

He wanted to protect Rikku.

**End Flashback **

Rikku cried even more when she thought back at that painful memory.

W-why is he d-doing t-this to m-me she sobbed. W-why i-isn't t-this D-DAMN A-ALCO-HOL HELPING!!!! Then she remembered the painkillers she bought earlier.

She stood up a little shaking as she did because of the alcohol.

She grab the bag where the painkillers were in, still sobbing and crying as she did, she opened the little bottle and grabbed a handful of painkillers, she put it in her mouth and swallowed it with alcohol. The room started spinning, Rikku fell to the ground because of the dizziness and after a while everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 5 **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Dammit Cid's girl where are you?!_

_It's almost 8 o clock! I've been searching since 3! _

"Oi Gippal! Called an unfamiliar voice.

I turned to that voice, _it was a man he looked like a… farm boy?_ "who are you?

"You don't remember? I'm Clasko, you know that guy who've lend you a chocobo's once.

"You did? I don't remember…

"You said you needed to lend a chocobo and would be returning it over an hour or 2, but you never did!

_Oooh that chocobo I gave to cid's girl_! He chuckled at the memory "Yea about that…

"Aw forget about it I know you gave it to Rikku, she loves chocobo's so she would probably take good care of it.

"Wel actually that chocobo ran away, just like cid's girl right now… he muttered the last part softly.

But Clasko heard it "Sh- wait what do you mean ran away just like Rikku? I just saw her about an hour ago.

"What? Where? Is she oke? I ask worried

Clasko who's now looking confused "I dunno she was kinda strange though not really herself, not really that happy-go-girl you know, I- _and he went on rambling._

_That Farm boy better stop__ rambling and tell me where the hell she is!_

-At the pharmacy when she was buying painkillers bu-

"Wait buying painkillers?

"Yes she said it was for Yuna

"Yuna? What th- where's she now? _What is she doing with painkillers?_

"I don't know she went to the apartment building the one next to uhh…that al bhed restaura-HEY!

_When__ I knew which building it was I rode off without saying a bye or a thank you I know I should've but I just needed to find Rikku._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I got to the building, but I don't know on which floor she is or was so I decided to ask the desk clerk.

"Can I help you?

"Have you seen an al bhed girl? About 5.12 feet, blonde with braids, Big green eyes.

"Sorry we are not allowed to tell a stranger where or who-

"Don't give me that CRAP! Gippal snapped

The desk clerk was taken back at that and gulped, he cleared his throat and said "Sir we-

Gippal grabbed him by his collar and growled darkly "I said don't give me that _bullshit!_

_I tried to stay calm I really did but that desk clerk was wasting my time!_

T-there's a new f-face blonde, pretty, braids, not s-so tall,I never saw h-her before- He saw that Gippal was getting impatient and he saw the anger in his eye so he quickly said which floor and the number.

T-third floor n-number 1718

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped out of the elevator and went to the number 1718, I rang the bell but nobody answered so I rang again, and again……no one.

_Wait that farm boy said she bought painkillers? Why would she… is she sick?_

I started pounding on the door with my fist but nobody answered.

"Rikku?! Rikku open the door! … Rikku if you don't open the damn door I'm gonna Kick it open!

"Rikku?! … _no answer not even a sound maybe something's wrong?_

I kicked the door open and what I saw… made my heart stop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 6**

**Review please ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7 **

I kicked the door open and what I saw… made my heart stop.

"RIKKU!! I ran to her as fast as I could and knelt down beside her, I lifted her a little, so that she was resting against me, I cupped her cheeck and tried to wake her up.

"Rikku! Rikku! Wake up! _She wasn't responding and that scared the heck out of me._

I quickly checked her pulse… it was weak, I immediately grabbed my sphere to call the Celsius.

Brother picked up, "Rammu? (Hello?)

"Brother E haat oui du- ( I need you to-)

Tuuut Tuuuut Tuuuut

"BROTHER!!!! That sick idiot!!!

I quickly dialled the machine faction, Rikku needed treatment_ now!_ My heart felt like it could explode any minute.

"Machine Faction

"I need an emergency medic hover Fast! I'm at the apartment in kilika next to the famous al bhed restaurant, third floor 1718! AND HURRY UP!

"Yes boss.

"Rikku… I cupped her cheeck "Rikku come on wake up! What's wrong? Open your eyes!

_I need__ed to calm down…_ I looked around and that's when I saw a white little bottle on the ground, it was open and a couple of pills were on the ground… I grabbed the bottle to see what it was "Painkillers"

"_At t__he pharmacy when she was buying painkillers-_

_She bought it today… but this bottle is half empty! _My heart was racing and my hands were shaking.

But I saw more…… bottles…, …… bottles of alcohol…

_There's…there's no way she has taken__ so many pills! Pills with alcohol… No…no _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Short chappie**_

_**Sorry for the delay~**_

_**School has begun T^T**_

_**Anyway I wanna thank JJ Milz and LuckyAqua for the reviews etc. ^^**_

_**Please forgive me for the delay and this short Chappie.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Where am I? What happened?

"How are you feeling?"

That voice… Oh no! …Gippal… what is he doing here? … Wait where am I?

"What happened? Where am I? My voice was hoarse it even sounded unrecognizable to my own ears.

"You…overdosed…

"You ran off…disappeared for days… people were worried ya know, Yuna said that you needed time to be alone for awhile…."

Gippal's face didn't show any expression or emotion, his eye was dark it made me feel uneasy…

The room was filled with silent. Neither of them knew what to say… until gippal finally spoke.

"Why did you do it?"

"I-I I don't know…" she spoke softly

"What do you mean you don't know?! You don't know why you took the damn pills with alcohol?!" he couldn't held the anger in him, he was tired and frustrated. But immediately regretted his raise of voice when he saw her eyes filled with fear and tears.

"I'm sorry…I-I just- I'm sorry…I didn't –do you hate me?-I-I'm sorry.

It pained him to see the hurt and damage he has done to her.

"I though I lost you…" he said barely audible.

She was surprised to hear that, was he really worried? "You were w-"

She was about to ask but got cut off by a loud voice… Cid

"Rikku! What happened?! He asked loudly but worried.

"Pops I… I uh" what can I say? I just overdosed nothing to worry about.

"Ya ya ya what?? cid asked impatiently

"I…Iatetoomuch she said nervously and barely audible.

Gippal had his head down since Cid came, but his head snapped up when he heard what Rikku said. He was surprised, not only because she lied but also because she said she got hospitalized cuzz she _ate_ too much. It isn't unbelievable, everything is possible with cid's girl_…_ he thought while fighting back a grin

"Ya _ate_ too much? Cid asked surprised

"Y-yea she said hesitantly

"How many times do I have ta tell ya! Stop eating if ya are full! You musn't force ya little tummy!

She nodded her head.

"And don't- beep beep beep. His sphere rang.

"Rammu? What!? Tell that schoopuf shit that I'm coming!

"Rikku get better and don't eat too much got it?! I have ta go.

He turned to Gippal. "Gippal son watch Rikku for me. With that he left.

"…"

"…"

"Why did you lie?

"… what _can_ I say…

"Look G-Gippal… I'm sorry- I really am! It's just- It hurts… the pain wouldn't go away! And I couldn't sleep I-

"So you took the damn pills with the friggin alcohol!? He couldn't help being angry.. it was a stupid action of her.. if he didn't found her she'd maybe…maybe…

"…" she got out of the bed attempting to leave, but before she could take a step her legs gave out.

Gippal caught her.

"What are you doing!? You're too weak! He scooped her up in his arms. "Y-you When was the last time you'd eaten??

"…I can't remember…

"Stay here" he put her down on the bed. "I'm gonna get you some food."

"D-does yunie and the rest know?

"I haven't told them yet.

"Please don't tell them Gippal…please?

He nodded. "Stay here I'll be right back okay?.

Was he… really worried?

I thought he would be happy… if I were…gone

5 minutes later Gippal came back with soup.

"It's uhh the only healthy thing I could find… the rest looked kinda-

"It's okay" she smiled.

He handed her the bowl and she took it with her still trembling hands. She almost dropped the bowl she didn't know why it was just a bowl with soup not a 10 kg sand.

Gippal took her bowl carefully. "Careful there"

She felt pathetic… frustrated… weak… "This is so embarrassing…

-sigh- "Rikku… what do you plan to do after this..?

"after.. what?

"_this _after you get out of this place.

"I won't bother you anymore… if that's what you're trying to say

"what?! No! Rikku.." he cupped her cheek "that's not what I mean.. I don't want you to leave, I don't want you gone! So please… don't scare me like this anymore, don't do things like this anymore.

She nodded "I'll find a job and-and I'll-

"Come work at Djose…

Her eyes rounded "wh-wha?

"You know?... be my personal assistant?

She put her hand on his forehead voice trembling while speaking "Gip-pal?? A-are you okay? Are you feeling s-sick?

Gippal shook his head and smiled. She was acting silly but it's cute at the same time.

"Please? C-can we forget what happened and … you know begin a new begin.

**Happy B-day to me~ yay**

**Sorrryyyy I know it's been a long time since I've updated… kinda lost inspiration but everytime when I've got nothing to do ( in a bus for example etc) I would try to think how I should go further with this story.. It took a while but now I've a little inspiration again^^ **

**And I'm currently writing another story but I won't leave this story hanging^^ unless nobody reviews anymore of course or if I'll get LOTS of flame.**

**Please review and tell me what you think ^^**


End file.
